tak ada dendam
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Saat parade hari perayaan 4 Juli, America dan Prussia mengobrol (sekaligus bicara dari hati terdalam).


Author: Siapa yang mau post cerita jam 3 pagi?

Author: *post cerita jam 3 pagi* anyway, selamat ultah, America/Alfred! Sebenernya ini ide udah muncul dari bulan kemaren tapi yah, memang niatnya dipost pas 4 Juli sih.

****Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya****

****Warning: Gak ada, kekerasan minor tapi gak papa kan? Dan typo kalau ada, maaf  
****

* * *

Di sebuah jalanan kota tempat di mana pusat pemerintahan Amerika Serikat berada yaitu Washington DC sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Mereka memenuhi trotoar jalan yang biasanya hanya sebatas ramai saja, tidak sampai berjejal seperti sekarang. Beberapa bangunan juga terlihat mengibarkan bendera negara atau hiasan dengan warna sama. Merah, biru, dan putih juga terlihat di tangan orang dewasa maupun anak-anak.

Sebenarnya yang penuh bukan hanya di jalan tersebut, tapi seluruh wilayah Washington DC juga karena sedang merayakan Hari Kemerdekaan. Namun khusus di jalan dekat Monumen Washington ada seseorang yang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang. Memang secara sekilas, orang ini terlihat seperti penduduk Amerika kebanyakan. Perbedaannya ia hanya memakai baju jas dengan emblem bendera Amerika Serikat di lapel jas. Tapi sekali lagi, secara kasat mata ia terlihat biasa saja, __normal__. Kecuali jika kita perhatikan secara saksama, pasti ada kejanggalan-kejanggalan.

Ia bisa dibilang eksistensi di mana normal dan ketidak normalan ada dalam diri seseorang. Normal karena terlihat seperti seorang pemuda Amerika Serikat, rambut pirang, senyuman lebar dan suara lantang. Normal memiliki aksen Amerika standar (seolah dari daerah utara atau tengah Amerika Serikat). Kecuali jika melihat bagian mencuat di antara rambut pirang gandum lurus, itu adalah sebuah anomali, keanehan. Tidak normal juga jika mengenal (mengetahui) identitas asli pemuda Amerika.

Oh, pemuda yang berdiri di antara kerumunan sekarang di dekati seseorang. Orang yang tak normal juga, sama sepertinya. Hanya saja ketidak normalan orang ini lebih terlihat jelas oleh mata telanjang dibanding pemuda Amerika. Ia punya rambut putih (atau pirang platinum?) dan mata merah. Aksen bahasa Inggrisnya juga terdengar kasar seperti marah-marah walaupun ia bermaksud untuk sopan. Aksen khas Jerman secara steriotipikal. Cengiran lebar diperlihatkan dan si pemuda sayangnya belum menyadari kalau didekati orang aneh ini.

Tepukan keras di bahu pemuda Amerika diberikan si orang rambut putih. Secara refleks, ia menyerang orang yang menepuk bahu terlalu keras dengan sikut namun berakhir diblok dengan kedua tangan.

"WOAH! Astaga, kukira siapa. Untung saja aku tidak sampai menendang. Ugh, sakit sekali tepukan di bahu." Sikutnya dilepas, kemudian pemuda itu mencoba meluruskan lipatan di lengan jas. Setelah itu ia mengusap bagian bahu yang sakit.

"Kesesese, segitu saja sakit? Mungkin seharusnya sekalian saja kujitak kepalamu." Tawa aneh meluncur dari mulut, ia memilih untuk melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Ia tak menanggapi, memilih menatap dari ujung rambut hingga kaki dan wajah bingung terpampang. "Kenapa tak pakai jas? Kau tahu kan ini hari spesial? Sekalian ke Gedung Putih seperti yang lain."

Cengiran rambut putih tak hilang, "kata seseorang yang punya acara tapi malah salah tempat. Kenapa?"

"Eh? Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku cuma malas saja bertemu orang-orang dengan baju jas yang serius. Walaupun mereka mencoba ramah tapi terlihat sekali terlalu dibuat-buat. Lebih suka di sini. Lihat, anak-anak kecil punya senyum tulus melihat parade yang akan dimulai."

Mendengar perkataan si rambut pirang, ia menatap ke arah anak-anak dengan orang tua. Di tangan mungil mereka terdapat bendera Amerika Serikat mini yang ditempel di sedotan, sumpit, atau bahan lain yang sama ukurannya. Melihat penduduk Amerika Serikat dengan bendera negaranya memunculkan kesan patriotik. Tapi bagi si orang rambut putih justru membuat tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Ah yah, anak-anak memang mencintai secara tulus. Orang dewasa punya rasa patriotik tak seperti mereka. Mereka masih belum tahu buruk dan baiknya sebuah negara. Patriotik buta disaat bersamaan."

Ini membuat si pemuda sedikit kaget, pernyataan kontroversial dari seseorang yang punya rasa patriotik melebihi dirinya.

"Kata seseorang yang punya rasa patriotik melebihi mereka." Ia memang tipe blak-blakan, tak peduli kalau omongannya terlalu menohok, lancang atau bahkan tak sopan.

Nafas orang itu tiba-tiba melenguh lalu diikuti tawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sampai mulai diperhatikan oleh orang-orang dekat mereka. Puas tertawa, ia mengusap air mata di sudut mata dengan jari.

"Yah kau benar, kesesese… haaah, aku memang terlalu cinta jadi diriku walaupun sudah tiada. Walaupun sudah dihapus kewargaannya, dihilangkan pemerintahannya, dicabut pengakuannya, bahkan sampai dibakar benderanya, aku akan dengan bangga masih mengakui negaraku." Ia menepuk dada dengan tangan kanan dengan bangga dan kepala terangkat. Benar-benar menunjukkan kebanggan penuh.

Keduanya terdiam, tak seperti sebelumnya, pemuda rambut pirang justru jadi tak enak hati. Wajahnya terlihat tak nyaman mendengar perkataan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kenapa jadi diam, ayolah… ini ulang tahunmu, America. Kenapa pula? Hei, di hari ulang tahun tidak boleh memasang wajah begitu. Ini hari di mana kau jadi negara utuh, jadi dewasa bisa dibilang. Tunggu, jangan bilang kau merasa bersalah karena perkataanku tadi?"

Pemuda rambut pirang dengan nama America (sama seperti negara yang sedang merayakan hari kemerdekaan) menatap laki-laki rambut putih, sebuah senyum terpaksa muncul di bibir. Melihat senyuman terpaksa, balasan orang putih? Sebuah jitakan keras di kepala pemuda rambut pirang.

"Lihat kan? Aku benar-benar berakhir menjitak kepalamu. Haaah… aku masih ingat menjitakmu saat membantu berlatih memegang senjata. Cih, aku bahkan masih ingat kau tidak becus memegang __musket __belum ditambah memang menyebalkan… sepertinya sifat menyebalkan memang sudah dari awal menempel denganmu." Ia gelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan mengomel menggunakan bahasa ibunya yaitu Jerman.

America sibuk mengelus kepala, ia tak menyangka akan merasa sakit di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Terakhir kali ia merasa sakit di wajah karena England malah memberikan hadiah berisi sarung tinju dipasang dengan per.

"Ugh, jitakan melegenda darimu masih tidak berubah walaupun sudah dua ratus tahun lebih, Prussia. Tapi yah… tentang penghapusanmu…"

Prussia menatap jalanan karena ada yang berkata kalau parade dimulai. Parade dibuka oleh pasukan tentara dengan pakaian __Continental army __yang serba biru. Senjata laras panjang kuno imitasi terlihat mirip aslinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan rapi.

"Kan sudah kubilang dulu saat kalian mendeklarisan tahun 1947… aku tidak akan menangis atau bahkan memohon berlutut agar tetap ada, aku bukan France oke? Kalau sudah keputusan, apa boleh buat? Toh aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Orang Prusia tidak akan mundur dari medan perang. Tidak akan merubah pendirian. Lagipula… semua orang sudah melihat jelas, sisi yang kupihak memiliki kemungkinan menang sangat kecil. Tapi Prussia cuma punya dua hal, sebuah loyalitas dan patriotisme."

Sekarang pasukan dengan seragam tentara Amerika pertama mulai berganti dengan versi modern, dimulai dari angkatan darat. Paling depan membawa bendera Amerika Serikat.

"Yah aku tahu akan hal itu."

Dari kejauhan sudah mulai terdengar __marching band __dengan lagu-lagu patriotik. America dengan pelan melantunkan nada yang sama, mengikuti __marching band.__

"Lagipula aku tidak akan dendam, tidak punya dendam. Untuk apa memikirkan yang sudah terlewat, tidak __awesome__ tahu! Gah, omongan terlalu serius begini membuatku lapar. Hei, America. Traktir makan siang ya? Ah, tidak… tidak… Bayarkan juga minuman nanti malam. Tapi jangan ajak ke tempat dengan bir buruk. Kalau kau mengajakku ke tempat dengan minuman tak enak, kujitak lagi kepalamu!" Mata Prussia tidak lepas dari pasukan dengan jalan rapi dan seragam. Ia suka kerapihan dan keseragaman, ditambah melihat hal-hal berbau kemiliteran membuat ia merasa nostalgia.

"Heh, mau saja tapi sayangnya aku yang punya dendam karena kau selalu menjitakku! Aku tidak mau mentraktirmu kalau dendamku tak terbalas." America mendengus, ia melipat tangan di depan dada juga mengkopi Prussia dan senyuman lebar menantang ditunjukkan.

"Kau memang pendendam, sifat buruk yang sayangnya banyak negara lupa karena sifat menyebalkan lebih menonjol." Prussia memutar bola mata.

Cengiran Amerika makin bertambah, "aku akan balas dendam dengan menantangmu lewat menembak. Kau kan sudah tua dan pasti belum pernah memegang senjata modern. Jadi… bagaimana kalau kita lihat siapa yang tembakannya banyak __headshot __harus membayar makan siang sampai ke bar?"

Mendengar tantangan menembak membuat Prussia bersemangat, perhatiannya ke parade berganti untuk tertuju ke muka America. Ia sendiri memasang cengiran khas.

"Enak saja, hanya karena namaku Prussia, tidak pernah memegang senjata sekarang? Hei! Terkadang aku dipaksa West untuk menemani dia bertemu sekaligus berlatih bersama dengan anggota __Heer__(1) yang masih bau kencur. Tentu aku sudah tahu cara menembak pakai pistol zaman sekarang! Awas saja, kalau kau kalah… kau juga harus membayarkan tiket pesawat kembali ke Berlin,"

"Haahhh? Kenapa malah ditambah? Kan tadi perjanjiannya hanya sampai membayarkan minuman!"

"Karena kau menyebalkan dan terlalu berani menantangku. Ayo kita pergi dari tempat tidak awesome ini"

"HEI!"

Kedua orang berbeda negara tersebut berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kerumunan penduduk. Mereka juga terlihat membicarakan berbagai topik menarik dengan seru. Sesekali tawa terlepas dari keduanya.

* * *

****A/N****

****Heer: angkatan darat Jerman versi modern/pasca WW2 khusus punya Jerman Barat, menggantikan Wehrmacht****

Author: Sejarah Amerika sama Prussia itu sebenernya kentel. Sayang hubungan dua negara ini jarang dibahas sama Himaruya. Cuma muncul di strip tentang American Revolutionary War pula! Mana yang lain?

Yah, akhir kata… makasih yang udah mau baca~


End file.
